Missing
by Furyan Goddess
Summary: This is my first ever Song Fic. It is Missing by Evanescence. It takes place after PB and DF but there is no CoR.Jack and RiddickOne shot I think


This is my first ever Song Fic so be easy on me. I'm not sure I did this right. Review and let me know what you think.

_**Missing**_

_B, Evanescence_

_**Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.**_

Riddick stood over her bed, looking down at her sleeping form. He knew what he was doing would break her, but he couldn't stay. Not if he wanted her to be safe. It's been a year since they got off that hell hole of a planet. The first six months weren't bad, other than adjusting to life with people around. He got a job, made some decent money and helped Imam raise Jack. To be honest, she gravitated more to Riddick than Imam. Took a while for her to get over the trauma she had suffered, that they all suffered at T2, but what really bothered her, was the fact she had killed someone. She wasn't sorry she did it to save Riddick's life, but it still haunted her at night.

He didn't mind having the kid hang around with him. He started to teach her to take care of herself, how to defend herself so no one would ever hurt her again, just in case he wasn't around. He had planned on being around. Oh, how things change. She was thirteen and a half when he met her, though she looked only about twelve. That didn't last long, by her fourteenth birthday, she had started to fill out and fill in all the right places. She even started to smell different. Gone was the innocence of a child that she surprisingly held on too and it was slowly replaced by that of a budding young woman. Clean, fresh and just a little too tempting.

Riddick was a man most thought without emotions. He never chose to share them with the world, why bother, it was only a weakness that could be used against you only Jack saw them. He only opened up to her. He hated weakness, couldn't afford it in his life, but somewhere alone the line he fell in love the girl. She became a part of him. He looked forward to talking too her about her day, about his day. They would have dinner with Imam and discuss politics and everything else under the suns. She was nothing short of a genius and he was proud of her.

She settled into normal life, she felt secure for the first time since she was about six. She looked up to Riddick as an Uncle or some other distant relation, but not a father, never that. She let her hair grow, it was almost to her shoulders now and curly. The color that he could make out placed it as a medium brown and her eyes, well every now and then he could catch the green shining in them. She was beautiful with a zest for life that anyone else would have lost after what she had been through, but not her, not his Jack.

He noticed himself watching her more, the way she moved, the emotions that played across her face. He inhaled just a little more deeply when she was around, taking in her scent until it was burned into his memory forever. He tried to ease up, too put some distance between them, but she wouldn't have it. Every Saturday morning, he would wake with her jumping up and down on his bed in her tight little tank top and her pajama pants that were, in his opinion, just a little too low for someone her age. For the last few weeks, he found it harder and harder not to watch her and wonder… One morning he felt a tightening in his groin and his muscles clenching into a knot in his stomach. It made him sick. _She was just a kid._ She was just his Jack the girl he was helping too raise. He brushed it off as a one time thing; he just had gone too long without a woman. So he sought out one, one with brown curly hair and green eyes. After it was over he knew it was the biggest mistake he could have ever made, but he willed himself too stop thinking about her that way. He could do it, he was strong. All was going fine until her birthday when he had given her her gift. He got her a necklace, the front was white with silver letters that spelled out her name and on the back was black with silver letters that spelled out his. It was known they were the opposite of each other. They balanced each other out, the light and the dark and together they where whole. She made him whole.

She jumped up and down and hugged him at the same time, kissing him on the lips after telling him a million times how much she loved it. She made him put in on her, he could smell her excitement and he could feel that familiar ache starting and his body trying too react. Only by sheer will did he keep from embarrassing himself but he knew then he had to go.

_She is just a kid_, he kept telling himself, but he didn't see her that way anymore. He had to go, though it not only would break her heart but his as well. How could he leave her? How could he stay? She would be legal in two years, the age of consent on Helion Prime was sixteen, but even at that, she would still be a baby, and one that didn't deserve to be strapped to a man like him. He knew when he finally made her his, that would be the end; he would never let her go, not as long as he had any breath left in his lungs.

So now he stood over her, his heart breaking for the only woman he has ever loved. The only one that has ever and will ever matter and he was going to break her. He had no choice, he just couldn't stay. He hoped she would understand with time and perhaps if he was lucky, forgive him.

_**  
Maybe someday you'll have woke up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
Isn't something missing?**_

_He left me. Just snuck away in the night. No good bye, no kiss my ass._ She woke up too silence and a very bad feeling. She jumped up and ran for his room, but he wasn't there. His bed was made. She threw open his closet door and his drawers, they were all empty, he was gone.

"Riddick!" she screamed out his name and laid down on his bed and cried, clutching his pillow to her chest. She spent the entire day there, on his bed, crying, unable to move or think. She wanted to die without him. She glanced up and saw an envelope on the mirror with her name on it.

She got up with shaking hands and swollen eyes and opened it.

_Jack,_

_I'm sorry, I had to go. I don't know how to explain this to you, but it is the best thing for both of us right now. I hope someday you will understand the reason why I left. Don't cry over me, I'm not worth it. Try to be happy and someday if you can find it in yourself, forgive me._

_You have all of me Jack. I will be back, I promise. _

_Riddick_

She cried even harder after reading the letter, just sitting in the corner of his room, rocking back and forth. She saw Imam's shadow standing in the door way a few times but she never looked at him. She couldn't. That night, she fell asleep on his bed but woke up on her own. She ran to his room and tried to open it and it was locked.

"Imam, open the door." She screamed.

"Young Jack, you must let go now. You had your time of mourning. Riddick is gone, he isn't coming back and your tears won't change that."

"Where is he?"

"I don't know and even if I did, I wouldn't tell you. This is for the best." Imam knew, he could see what was happening between them, how Riddick's actions were changing. He was glad he had left because he was close too suggesting the very same thing.

"I hate you!" She screamed at him. She knew he knew Riddick was leaving and he never told her. She would never forgive him.

_He'll be sorry, one day; he will realize what he gave up, who he gave up. He will realize that he is nothing without me that he can't live without me. His life will be meaningless without me. I'm his other half, and when he wakes up and gets it through his thick skull it will be too late, I'll be gone and he will never find me._

_  
__**  
You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.**_

_She'll be fine. She's better off without me, I'm sure she's moved on already anyway. She'll have a better life than she could with me, Imam will make sure. What could I offer her anyway? I'm a convict. Sooner or later they'd find me, the Mercs. She'd wind up getting hurt and I couldn't live with that. If anything were to ever happen to her, I would lose any humanity I've ever had. She's my light and without her, there is nothing but darkness and evil. A monster without equal. _

__

It's been a year now, a year of pure hell for me. Of long sleepless nights, no joy no smiles, nothing. I'm empty without her. 

_I wonder what she's up to now. How she's doing in school, if she has a boyfriend_. On the last thought a rage like nothing he has ever felt overcame him. He would kill anyone who ever touched her. He didn't have the right, but he would do it anyway. She was his.

_Mine_.

_Wonder if she ever thinks about me…_

_  
__**Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?**_

The same thoughts ran around her head, daily. _How could he leave me, forget me? Does he ever even think about me? Did I ever even matter? _Had she really meant so little too him that he could just drop out of existence and never send word? Not once had she even heard from him. No letters, not even a birthday gift. Nothing.

_How could I love him so much and he not even care, even a little bit? God I'm so stupid. Everyday for the last fucking year I've waited for him, told myself he would be back, but he never came. He never cared. _

_**Isn't something missing?**_

_I'm so tired, days getting longer, nights are endless. No one to talk too, too understand me. Jack. What did I do? I should have stayed. _He knew better, if he stayed it would have been bad, for everyone. There would have been no way he could have resisted much longer. Every day she was more and more a woman and his body, against his will, recognized her as one. Recognized her as his, and wanted too claim her as his mate. _Got to stop thinking of her before I go crazy. Stop thinking of other guys touching what is mine. She's mine! _

_  
__**Isn't someone missing me?**_

_Does he even remember me, don't I matter too anyone?_ _There is nothing in my life now; my relationship with Imam is almost ruined. It's my fault, I blamed him for Riddick leaving, but I don't know how to fix it. How to take it back. I go to school and come home. I'm too skinny, too weak to defend myself. I hardly eat. Riddick would be disappointed in me. I don't even fuckin care. I don't care about anything anymore. I have nothing… I am nothing…_ Her school work suffered, everything in her life suffered. Finally she realized that if she wanted anything thing to change, if she wanted to be able to go and find him she would have to work hard. She took extra classes and was going to graduate early.

_  
__**  
Even though I'd be sacrificed,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?**_

_Hope he's happy; he sacrificed my heart for his freedom. Didn't even bother too try working out the problem, just left me? Imam said it wasn't a Merc on his ass, so why did he go? _

"Riddick" she whispered in to the night as she lay looking up at the stars. He was somewhere out there, without her. Did he have a woman now, someone else to replace her?

"Tell me you miss me as much as I miss you. Tell me you still think of me, still love me."

_After all this time, I'm still alone. I have never been able to let anyone back in. Everyone thinks I'm cold, but they don't realize inside I'm burning. The pain you gave me, the love you showed me eats away at me daily. It consumes me; there is nothing left for anyone else. It's all for you Riddick, it always has been, only you. _

"Please come back to me."

_  
__**Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.**_

_Have to find her, make sure she's ok. Imam said she is fine, but there is something in his voice. He's lying I can tell. It's been two and a half years. I can't wait any longer. _He would have left sooner but he had to lay low for a while. Spotted a merc a few months back and wasn't sure who's ass he was after. Riddick didn't want to take any chances, not now, not when he was this close to seeing her again. _I'm coming home Baby Girl and I'm never leaving you again. Your mine Jack. _

_  
__**I know what you do to yourself,  
Shudder deep and cry out:**_

_Look at her, where's her spark, the fire she had when she was a kid. It's gone, she's empty. I did this. She's too thin, doesn't she eat? She never smiles, never even talks to anyone. _He followed her for a few days before he decided to make himself known. He wanted to see how she really was and knew she would never tell him for sure. He heard her taking too herself when no one else was around, about him. Every once in a while he saw tears in her eyes. _Is she still crying over me? Told her not too, I'm not worth it. To be fair, I shed some tears over her too. _

_Gonna have too have a word with Imam. Looks like he just let her do whatever she wanted. She's weak, almost frail. Couldn't hurt a fly. Damn him, there's nothing left of her. _

_  
__**Isn't something missing?**_

_Maybe I shouldn't have left. Maybe I should have stayed, stuck it out. Maybe then she wouldn't look like she does now. Hollow, empty. _He knew if he stayed it would've been wrong. He wouldn't have been able to keep his hands to himself and he would be something viler than a Merc; a child molester. He would never let himself scoop so low.

_**Isn't someone missing me?**_

_Have to get over him; he's gone, time to move on. I'm almost 17 now time to make my own way. _She packed her bags, intent on finding him. She had a few choice words for Richard B. Riddick that she needed to get off her chest if she planed on living again. She needed to do this. She's been saving up her credits, investing them. Made quite a bit of money, more than Imam realizes. Probably enough to get her own ship, a small one, what did she need a big one for? It was only her. _I'll make him sorry for leaving me. _She looked in the mirror and saw herself. She needed to gain weight and quick. She was leaving in a few days. She started eating. She didn't put much on, but right now, ever pound helped.

_  
__**  
And if I bleed, I'll bleed,**_

_**Knowing you don't care.**_

_They say it isn't safe for a girl to travel alone but who cares. I've got nothing else, no one else. Who would care if I'm gone? Just stay away form the Merc's. Check the planets close by until I get use to what I'm doing. Get a routine down, choose a heading. Start working out again; get stronger so when I do find him, I can kick his fucking ass._

_  
__**And if I sleep just to dream of you  
And wake without you there,**_

_The only time I see him now is in my dreams. He comes to me, tells me how much he cares. How he's missed me… then I wake up, alone, unwanted, unloved. I said goodbye to Imam earlier and I'm spending the night on my ship. Leave first light. I'm off this rock. Can't take one more night in that house, alone. Imam never did unlock the door, never let me back it. The sheets are still are the one's he slept on. I miss his scent, find myself dreaming of it. Catch it every once in a while, it' fleeting. A whisper in the air and it makes me smile. I think of him and all the pain melts away, if only for a minute. _

She just needed to see him one more time to ask him why. Why did he leave, how could he leave her like that?

_  
__**Isn't something missing?**_

_I have to touch her, just once, didn't realize how much I missed the brat. Can smell her, woman and honey. How can she smell like honey? Sweet, smooth and thick. _Riddick felt himself growing hard and for once welcomed it. It's been along time since he let himself think of her that way. To wonder what it will be like too finally take her, too taste her sweet skin and hear her calling his name as she comes apart his arms. He growls and makes his way to her ship. Pausing with his hand on the side he takes a deep breath.

_  
__**Isn't something...**_

Something wakes her up, a sound? A scent? She's not sure but she isn't scared. She's alone on her ship, no one could get to her, she's safe. _I wake up and feel a hand on my face. I turn and see silver eyes looking at me. My heart jumps, he's come home again_. _After all this time, he came back for me. I feel my eyes tear up as my brain tries to convince itself that this is real. I take a deep breath and I can smell him. _

"Riddick?" She whispers breathlessly.

"Jack, did you miss me?"

A strangled sob escapes her as she wraps herself around him, promising herself she is never going to let him go.

"I never thought I would see you again."

"Told you I'd be back Baby Girl."

"That was over two years ago."

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm here now and I'm never leaving you again."

"I love you Riddick. I tried so hard not too but I can't stop."

"I love you too Jack, that's why I left." She pulled back and looked at him with a question in her eyes. "You never figured that out? I couldn't be around you anymore and not touch you. I had to go, I had too…" He trailed off as her lips captured his.

Their kisses were hard, almost brutal. Their hands were a frenzy of movement, removing the offending fabric between their bodies. When Riddick slid into her and felt the proof of her innocence and he felt tears in her eyes. He would be the only man to ever touch her. She was his, forever.

"Mine."

"Yours, forever."

No other words were spoken that night. Only cries of pleasure and pleas for mercy. There was nothing missing…

--

He was aware the moment she woke up, the change in her breathing gave her away, then the change in her scent. Contentment, happiness, embarrassment, excitement, arousal and then rage. That one he wasn't ready for.

She jumped up from his arms and sprang on him, her small fits connecting with his powerful chest and it almost hurt, almost. He found himself fascinated with the sway of her small breast and had a really hard time figuring out what she was yelling at him. _Focus Riddick, she's really pissed_.

"You motherfucker! You left me all alone with no goodbye!" Punch, "Then you come back to what? Fuck me?" Punch, "Then leave again?" She forgot about her state of undress until she felt him swell underneath of her, "Get your fucking mind out of the gutter Riddick. I'm gonna…" She trailed off because she couldn't talk anymore. He was on top of her, his tongue thrusting into her mouth. She bit down enough to draw blood, she tasted it but he didn't stop.

Riddick pinned her arms above her head and growled at her. "Knock it off Jack."

"Don't talk to me like I'm fourteen,"

"Stop acting like it." 

"Fuck you. I have every right to be pissed."

"Told you why I left, Jack." 

"Yeah well, you still left me. You hurt me Riddick." Shit, she was going to start to cry. No, no crying.

"Don't do it Jack. Don't you dare cry." 

"Fuck you Riddick." She said again but this one without the heat and bitterness.

He fought with his inner animal, he wanted to take her again, NEEDED to take her, but that wasn't what she needed. She needed to _talk. Fuck, I hate talking. Jack, she always liked to talk. _

"Come on, get dressed." He told her releasing her hands and pulling his pants on. He told take her anger, but not the tears, he could never handle those.


End file.
